


Смерть Короля-Оленя

by siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: Dying of the Light | Умирающий свет [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Training, Background Het, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Gen, Manipulative Dumbledore, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Teenage Drama, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Все по канону. Они умрут, как бы Сириус ни старался перехитрить судьбу и сколько бы лишней магии ему ни выдали при рождении.





	

**1\. Долгий разбег. Регулус**

 

— Кто начал первым, мама или ты?

— Я, потому что не хотел попасть в Слизерин. Если бы хотел...

— А в самом начале, совсем давно, когда меня не было?

Сириус присвистнул. Ну и вопросы!

— Когда тебя не было, я в штанишки писал!

Он постарался вспомнить и выстроить подряд череду ярких воспоминаний.

У Сириуса был дар. Без всяких усилий он подслушивал и подсматривал то, что для его ушей и глаз совсем не предназначалось. Люди и их тайны вываливались на него на лестнице, когда он спотыкался из-за развязавшегося шнурка. Они проскальзывали в приоткрытую дверь вместе с симпатичным солнечным зайчиком, вылетали из окна, в которое бился замечательный жук, просачивались в коридор клубами черного тумана вместе с ночными страхами, притаившимися в углах, или просто выбалтывались, выкрикивались, вышептывались там, где Сириус заполз под стол за игрушкой. Все случалось само по себе.

А вот скрывать свои знания и прятаться вовремя ему пришлось учиться, и все равно порой случались конфузы. Сириус не мог припомнить, что началось раньше: он стал избегать взрослых и таиться, а потом тайны посыпались на него, или наоборот? Врать не хотелось.

Он смутно помнил: первое время, каким бы ни был разговор, на карапуза не обращали внимания и просто убирали с дороги. Потом пришел черед строгих внушений, по сути бессмысленных. Или сначала Сириус научился связно говорить, стал повторять чужие словечки, жесты и задавать вопросы не к месту? Или все произошло одновременно?

Хватило пары лет, и мать твердо уверовала: порченое дитя шпионит намеренно. У нее, как и у Сириуса, была отменная память. Она отлично знала, когда, кто и что сказал и кто при этом присутствовал. А когда не знала — догадывалась. Тогда от злости лицо и шея у матери шли пятнами, ноздри раздувались, глаза делались как мутное стекло, а голос срывался на визг. Она наклонялась к сыну, к самому его лицу, и не позволяла отстраниться. Выговаривала слова, будто пыталась втолкнуть их из своего рта ему в рот.

Сириус сглатывал и давился. В такие моменты он остро чувствовал: мать хочет, чтобы его не было. Если бы его не было, то на его месте был бы кто-то другой. Уж он-то точно бы знал, в какой момент нельзя лезть под стол или подходить к окну, когда нужно бежать прочь или кричать о себе до того, как взрослые совершат ошибку. В крайнем случае, этот кто-то всегда бы держал рот на замке.

Чем чаще Сириус говорил правду, тем меньше ему верили. Чем лучше он прятался и притворялся, тем меньше его ругали.

— Непрерывное стечение обстоятельств, — бурчал отец, скрывая насмешку.

— Подменыш, какой-то подменыш, даже не человек, — шептала мать, бессильно прислонившись к стене.

— Кровь Блэков, двойная доза. Это несовместимо ни с чем нормальным. Или ты переборщила со своим колдовством, дорогая? Младший ведь удался нам естественным путем. Торопилась обогнать сестру?

И, конечно же, Сириус это слышал, потому что в тот момент случайно... Да какая разница!

Он искал выход — и однажды нашел. Они врали друг другу — он стал врать им. Они прятались — он научился прятаться лучше. Если он начинал обдумывать то, что узнал, чужие тайны и вранье нестерпимо рвались наружу. И он стал бездумно копить услышанное и увиденное, словно старый, выживший из ума эльф — тряпки и рухлядь в кладовке. И пока Сириус копил, подмечая все больше деталей, пока он учился затаиваться, замирать, задерживая дыхание, исчезать бесшумно или внезапно врываться, на ходу сбивая взрослых с толку словами, жгучее раздражение ко всем, кого он знал, росло и росло в нем. Довольно быстро он понял, что другие дети врут тоже. Наверное, это могло бы успокоить и примирить с происходящим, но не вышло. Сириус не стал прощать вранье ни себе, ни другим, а только возненавидел себя и их разом.

— Мать начала первой, — бросил он Регулусу. — Меньше надо было врать. Мы здесь тонем во вранье и тайнах благороднейшего из семейств.

— Ты опять ее передразниваешь.

— Если за ужином мать несколько раз слишком громко стучит вилкой о тарелку, это у нее под столом дрожит левая нога. Значит, скоро будет скандал. Часа через полтора. Отец тоже это знает. Он ищет, куда бы смыться, потому что ей все равно на кого орать.

— Мне заглянуть под стол?

— Терпеть не могу тех, кто шпионит специально!

Если бы Сириус был старше или умнее, он бы промолчал. Он бы помнил, что после зимних каникул вернется в школу, а Регулус останется. А, может, и не промолчал бы, потому что умным у них в семье явно был не он.

Летом Сириус вернулся домой и далеко не сразу понял: Регулус нашел свой способ и свое решение. Регулус научился угадывать, когда нужно говорить, а когда молчать, в точности, как это требовалось матери. И Регулус шпионил специально.

 

**2\. Некуда спешить. Дамблдор**

 

Дамблдор распадался на части.

Один Дамблдор весело поглядывал на всех в кабинете, подмигивал старой кошке, Минерве, просил не горячиться, намекал, что взыскания — уже рутина, от которой толку нет, и иногда с улыбкой выспрашивал какие-то мелкие детали их шалостей. Этот Дамблдор никогда не доискивался, кто все затеял, кто придумал, и не давал добраться до сути другим. Этот Дамблдор витал в облаках, убеждал, что все образуется, и предлагал выход из любой ситуации, словно в шутку. Сириусу казалось, что больше всего этот Дамблдор желал примирения. Всеобщего мира всех со всеми. Штиля на море. А что там, под поверхностью, каждый решает сам.

Другой Дамблдор появлялся внезапно — вместе с почтой, доставляемой совами в Большой Зал. У этого Дамблдора было жесткое и уверенное лицо судьи, готового вынести приговор. Или обеспокоенное лицо чиновника, обнаружившего путаницу в бумагах перед самым отчетом начальству. Сириус дома повидал и тех, и других.

Третий Дамблдор за едой пялился в стену с видом шахматиста, разыгрывающего воображаемую партию в уме. Иногда он оглядывал Большой Зал, будто отыскивая свалившуюся с доски фигуру. В такие дни Сириусу хотелось спрятаться подальше. Но разделяли его желание, похоже, одни слизеринцы, и это ужасно злило. Он что, урод какой-то?! Всякий раз, когда Сопливус под директорским взглядом старался слиться с пейзажем, сгорбиться и стать незаметнее, Сириус разворачивал плечи, вскидывал голову и начинал строить глазки девчонкам.

Четвертый Дамблдор, великий человек, глядел строго, но доброжелательно с волшебных карточек, со страниц учебников и справочников. Иногда он вел занятия, величественно двигаясь между подростками, словно огромный корабль — среди стайки утлых лодочек, увлекая их за собой. Между делом он подбрасывал всякие интересные идеи и заклинания, только нужно было следить внимательно.

Пятый Дамблдор, тоже великий человек, существовал лишь на словах. О нем шептались, ему заочно бросали вызов, его поносили и его же опасались у Сириуса дома, в застольных разговорах или в тайных беседах за закрытыми дверями и заглушающими заклинаниями. Над заглушающими заклинаниями Сириус посмеивался про себя. Про этого Дамблдора Сириус точно знал: любой, говоривший о нем, хотел бы быть Дамблдором, оказаться на месте великого человека и с возможностями великого человека.

Шестой Дамблдор давал интервью, выступал перед публикой и говорил много правильных слов. Если запомнить эти слова, их можно было повторять в спорах с матерью, родичами и гостями, чем легко приводить всех в бешенство.

На третьем году в Хогвартсе Сириус познакомился еще с одним Дамблдором. В середине осени, уже после отбоя, пробираясь к гостиной факультета, Сириус наткнулся на директора в коридоре. Несколько мгновений они молчали.

— Сириус, — начал Дамблдор раньше, чем Сириус стал оправдываться. — Ты никого не встретил по дороге сюда?

— Нет! — бодро ответил Сириус, прижимая к себе локтем книгу из Запретной Секции. Книгу он прятал под мантией, но ходили слухи, что директор читает мысли так же легко, как другие — утреннюю газету.

Директор шагнул ближе, и теперь, в полутемном коридоре, Сириусу показалось, что глаза Дамблдора мерцают. Совсем немного. В коридоре стало жарко, воздух пошел дымными волнами, как над чадящим факелом. Потом почудился негромкий звук, будто лопнула струна вдалеке.

В тот же момент Сириус понял, что снова оказался в особенное время и в особенном месте. Директор явно с кем-то встречался здесь. Теперь он беспокоился, не столкнулся ли Сириус с этим кем-то. Сириус решил, что наглость — лучшая политика. Он уставился Дамблдору прямо в глаза и мысленно прокричал: «Ремус Люпин — оборотень!»

Ничего не изменилось. Сириус перевел дух и стал поправлять воротник мантии, а потом рукав. Дамблдор на уловку не попался, и по-прежнему глядел ему в лицо без улыбки, но очень заинтересовано. Как на редкую вещицу.

— Скажи мне, Сириус, если у Джеймса есть мантия-невидимка, почему ты воруешь библиотечные книги и бродишь после отбоя без нее? Джеймсу она сейчас тоже нужна?

Сириус отсчитал два удара сердца, широко открыл глаза и выдохнул:

— Какая мантия-невидимка, сэр?

Он чуть не сказал «мама», так натренирована была эта интонация.

— Разве Джеймс вам не рассказал? Странно, видимо, я запутался, и отец подарит ее Джеймсу позже. Но видишь ли, Сириус, мантия-невидимка — это не единственный способ остаться невидимым. Есть несколько очень интересных заклинаний. Тебе дома о них не рассказывали?

Сириус завороженно покачал головой.

— Несколько заклинаний, — продолжил директор, — и еще зелье. Любое из них поможет остаться невидимым или разглядеть другого невидимку, скрыться от всех или от кого-то конкретного. Ты бы что предпочел — зелье или чары?

— Чары, сэр. Заклинание проще контролировать.

— Хороший ответ. Магия — потрясающая вещь, не правда ли? Ну, беги к своим! Притворимся, что мы друг друга не видели, как и предполагалось.

Сириус с трудом удержался, чтобы не побежать на самом деле. Он успел сделать три или четыре шага, когда директор окликнул его:

— Ты не хотел бы заниматься Прорицаниями дополнительно, Сириус?

— Ни за что на свете, сэр! — рассмеялся Сириус и ускорил шаг, крепче прижимая книгу по Трансифгурации.

Вновь этого странного Дамблдора Сириус увидел почти через год. Был день перед полнолунием. Сириус поджидал Джеймса и Питера на самой границе Запретного Леса, когда из лесу показались директор и кентавр. Пожалуй, стоило спрятаться, но очень хотелось поглядеть на кентавра. И на директора с кентавром тоже. Потому Сириус нацепил свою самую лучшую улыбку, словно ему и положено тут торчать, и стал смотреть на кентавра во все глаза. Кентавр тоже улыбался.

— Удивительно, не правда ли, друг мой? — со смешком обратился директор к кентавру. — Разве мы не позаботились о нашей тропе?

Глаза директора мерцали, и невидимая струна уже натянулась где-то до отказа, готовая лопнуть.

— Этот сорванец мне известен, — тоже со смешком ответил кентавр. — Тебе не хватает проворства, чтобы приглядывать за ними, старик. Вечно упускаешь важные мелочи.

Если у Сириуса была душа, она ушла в пятки, а сердце стало колотиться где-то под горлом.

Теперь директор уже откровенно улыбался, но глаза его мерцали по-прежнему.

— Ты не видел здесь странного черного пса, Сириус? Хагрид замечал его пару раз, и мне кажется, мечтает заполучить себе нового питомца.

— Ручаюсь, что странного черного пса я не видел. Это точно.

— Вы ведь с ребятами не шалите в Запретном Лесу? Не потревожили кого-то случайно?

— Мы соблюдаем правила, сэр.

— Знаешь, Сириус, иногда я бы хотел быть собакой. Чуять по запаху. Может быть, тогда я быстрее понял бы, что происходит. Ты не думаешь, что нюх собаки — это целый мир? Как бы ни был маг умен, запахи не говорят с ним, не открывают ему тайны так, как самому обычному псу.

— Или кентавру, — хрюкнул кентавр, задрал лицо к темнеющему небу и демонстративно принюхался.

— Думаю, вы правы, сэр.

— Встретишь черного пса, скажи мне или Хагриду, хорошо?

Сириус кивнул, и директор пошел к школе, а кентавр вернулся в лес. Они разошлись без единого слова прощания.

Джеймс и Питер опоздали в тот день. Они потеряли нужную тропу, олухи. Всегда знали, а тут заблудились.

 

**3\. Ускорение. Снова Дамблдор**

 

В тот же год, в мае, когда Слагхорн вывел из директорского кабинета порядком потрепанного, злющего Снейпа, а Старая Кошка вытолкала за порог Джеймса и Питера, Дамблдор вдруг переменился за секунду. Он уставился на Сириуса тем самым мерцающим взглядом — и тут же зашумело в ушах, стены словно отступили подальше.

— Ты точно уверен, что сделал это сам, Сириус? Там не было невидимого Джеймса или не очень заметного Питера, у которых и без того отработок хватит до конца занятий?

— Я сделал это сам, — с трудом выговорил Сириус.

Медленно, словно двигаясь в остывающем воске, он повернул голову в сторону. Там был Рем. Он каким-то чудом остался в кабинете и стоял у Сириуса за плечом, старательно изучая пол.

— Я видел, как Сириус сделал это, — отозвался Ремус, не поднимая взгляд.

Сириус вздохнул с облегчением.

— Спасибо, Ремус, можешь идти. А Сириус выпьет со мной чаю.

Сириус готов был поклясться: когда он сел в кресло, оно было горячим, как печная труба зимой.

— Я понимаю, что сорвать забаву слизеринцам тебе сам Годрик велел, — начал директор. — Но скажи мне, их выбор жер... объект их шутки и их методы сыграли какую-то роль? Это важный разговор.

Голова шла кругом.

— Маглорожденные не разбираются в таких вещах, сэр. Не знают, как защититься. Это нечестная игра. Если они думают, что маглорожденные — такие особенные зверушки, тогда кто они сами? Мучители кошек?

— Такая же игра, как та, в которую вы играете с Северусом?

Некоторое время Сириус не знал, что сказать, а когда открыл рот, ему показалось, что он слышит голос своей матери, а не свой:

— Разве Снейп не отвечает нам взаимностью? Он понимает, чего от нас ждать.

— Значит, важно не то, что они делали, и не то, кому причинили вред, — важно, что они говорили? Сколько, кстати, их было? Ты ведь не будешь настаивать, что Северус пытался проделать все это с бедной девочкой сам?

— Нет, сэр.

— До остальных вы не добрались, так ведь?

— Я не добрался.

— Старая дискуссия? Продолжение домашней ссоры, возможно? Все вокруг свои, но по другую сторону дуэльного поля? С полуслова — и сразу в драку?

— Наверное, так.

Директор усмехнулся.

— Я знаю, как себя чувствуешь, когда с родными нет ничего общего. Ты всегда виноват, что бы ни сделал. Одним поступком предаешь их, другим — себя. Каждый спор — как последний; кто-нибудь обязательно схватится за палочку. Ты не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Мне нечего рассказывать, сэр.

— Тогда расскажу я. Кое-кто из попечительского совета школы, Сириус, решил, что он хитрее Слизерина. Маглы не платят в нашем мире налогов, не работают, не делают инвестиций... Ты понимаешь меня? Хорошо. Так вот, многие в попечительском совете находят, что неплохо бы маглам оплачивать обучение их детей колдовству. Это касается и полукровок, чьи родители живут среди маглов. Почему за это должен платить волшебный мир?

— Потому, что маглорожденные волшебники станут жить и работать в нашем мире.

— Хороший аргумент, но, увы, не бесспорный. За маглорожденных может платить волшебник, который примет их на работу после окончания Хогвартса.

— А вы не можете найти таких людей, сэр?

— Все зависит от того, какую сумму затребуют попечители за каждого ученика. Министерство к этой истории непричастно, но дополнительных денег оно школе не даст и помочь мне информацией не может. Школьные галлеоны — не мои; я всего лишь доверенное лицо Министерства и попечителей. И если я заплачу сам за всех или за многих...

— Вы пойдете против попечителей, если большинству из них нравится эта идея.

— Против скольких? И какую сумму я услышу в начале осени?

— Вы должны говорить с кем-то, кто близок к вашим противникам, сэр.

— Я и говорю.

Струна лопнула. Некоторое время Сириус слышал только звон в ушах.

 

А в сентябре, после каникул, они встретились у директорского кабинета. Дамблдор так и остался стоять у стены, в тени горгулий.

— Спасибо за письмо, Сириус. Ты сделал трудный выбор и многим помог. Мне тоже.

— Я не умею выбирать. Не научился почему-то.

— Как скоро они догадаются?

— Догадаются. Они не дураки, и времени у них достаточно, — Сириус отвернулся от мерцающих глаз директора и прислушался к себе. Где-то в неизвестности противно звенела струна, но не рвалась. А окончательный разрыв с семьей перестал маячить на горизонте и приближался со скоростью Хогвартс-экспресса.

— Тебе не надо будет остаться в школе на каникулы? Подписать какие-то бумаги?

— Я подумаю, сэр.

В тот год Сириус особенно терпеть не мог Снейпа и всех слизеринцев вообще. То, что Джеймс по уши втрескался в рыжую Эванс, только добавляло жару. С подачи Сириуса Мародеры объявили старшим слизеринцам полномасштабную войну.

Когда эта война выплеснулась за все границы приличий, Сириус с мрачным удовольствием поглядел в лицо директору — тому самому особенному Дамблдору. Магия больше не звенела в ушах и не заставляла плавиться воздух.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты перегнул палку, Сириус?

— Возможно, Джеймс и Ремус теперь избавятся от меня и заживут спокойно.

Некоторое время директор молчал, потом начал очень осторожно:

— Я взял с Северуса слово, что он сохранит тайну. Теперь дело выглядит так, будто ты совершенно не наказан, словно мне плевать на жизнь другого ученика.

— Вы могли связать Снейпа обещанием, а меня выгнать под любым вменяемым предлогом. Но тогда только пикси знают, куда я делся бы из школы, чем занялся и что сделала бы моя семья.

— Это не вся правда. Ты ведь не хотел никого убивать, Сириус. Ты собирался его вытащить сам, да? Вот видишь! Я не стану допытываться, что на тебя нашло. Но Джеймс тогда оказался совершенно не в том месте и не в то время. Совсем как ты, Сириус. Только он не стал молчать и слушать, а бросился всех спасать. Такое бывает у супружеских пар, которые прожили вместе долгие годы, или у друзей, понимающих друг друга с полуслова: один подхватывает удачу и судьбу другого. Магия — штука таинственная. Вот ты и не разглядел, хотя обычно всегда различал Джеймса под мантией.

— Вы знаете, как это работает, и ждете, что я попрошу, сэр?

— Возможно, я знаю. Я не уверен, но я хочу понять это вместе с тобой. Сириус, только то, что мы выбираем, имеет значение! Не то, кем мы родились, не то, кем видят нас другие. Самый плохой человек способен на правильный выбор; я знаю это по себе. Взгляни на Ремуса — разве это не доказательство?.. — Дамблдор помолчал, а потом спокойно спросил: — Ты ведь не будешь больше ничего от меня скрывать и придешь за помощью, если она понадобится?

— Обязательно, — солгал Сириус и пошел просить прощения у Ремуса.

С Джеймсом они не разговаривали несколько дней, с Ремусом — три недели. Потом Сириус признался, что ему некуда возвращаться из школы. Джеймс нахмурился и задумался — минуты на три, не больше. А утром сова принесла письмо от его родителей: Сириуса ждали на лето.

Сириус перестал видеть во сне склеп, в котором его погребают заживо. Перестал задевать слизеринцев, но с удовольствием планировал мародерские вылазки или хладнокровно предлагал свою защиту любому, кто от слизеринцев пострадал.

Сириус дышал полной грудью. Даже Снейпа хотел оставить в покое, но на мародерском небе сияла все ярче рыжая звезда Лили, и Снейп шел на ее свет, не разбирая дороги.

Директор Дамблдор был терпеливым человеком, и его терпения хватило до ноября.

 

 

**4\. Вдребезги. Всегда Дамблдор**

 

В ноябре он возник вдруг прямо у Сириуса перед носом, посреди заброшенного и запыленного коридора, о котором знали, наверное, только хогвартские эльфы.

Так и поверить в беззвучную аппарацию недолго, да еще на территории школы!

— Добрый день, Сириус. В этот раз я искал встречи с тобой, а не ты застал меня врасплох. Давно хотел тебя спросить, как прошли каникулы? Как поживают родители Джеймса?

Сириус ждал этого вопроса и сочинил не меньше десятка хитрых ответов, но все они вылетели из головы разом. Он сжал кулаки.

— Думаю, вы знаете, как Поттеры поживают. Прекрасные люди! Готовятся к скорой смерти. Нет, мантия еще официально не принадлежит Джеймсу, они ждут окончания школы.

— А ты, Сириус, теперь знаешь то, что Джеймсу неизвестно. И молчишь.

Сириус медленно кивнул.

— Теперь ты меня понимаешь, — тяжело вздохнул директор. — Знания — очень страшная ноша, если ими нельзя поделиться. Родители Джеймса сделали выбор. Его сделал я. Теперь выбрал и ты. Трудно огорчать тех, кого любишь! Ты не можешь идти против их воли — решать им.

— Я не верю в эту чушь!

— Ты ведь слышал своими ушами. Оказался в нужное время и в нужном месте.

— Глупая сказка, вот что!

— Пройдет время, Сириус, и мы увидим.

— Увидим, как смерть явится за двумя людьми, потому что один из них подарил сыну мантию-невидимку?

— Ты читал сказку. Мантия скрывает от смерти владельца и его семью, а когда владелец лишается ее, смерть взимает с него плату... Ты мог взглянуть на родовое древо Поттеров. Я догадываюсь, что ты смотрел. И мне жаль. Мы не маглы, Сириус. Ты это знаешь лучше многих: твоя мама вплела колдовство в твою судьбу еще до твоего зачатия. Но жизнь такова во всем. Когда ты произносишь заклинание, разве не следуют вещи плану, начертанному тобой? Итог превращения известен заранее. Почему ты не считаешь себя частью такого плана — средством, с помощью которого магия и судьба достигают цели? Иначе как могли бы сбываться предсказания? Как мог бы работать хроноворот?.. Будущее предопределено, как предопределен путь реки к морю. Ты можешь прыгнуть в прошлое и изменить детали, прокладывая для ручейков магии более короткий или более извилистый путь, но русло реки неизменно.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — всхлипнул Сириус. — Еще скажите, что знаете, где Воскрешающий камень и та самая палочка!

— О камне мне ничего неизвестно, но Бузинная палочка существует, поверь. Я это знаю так же точно, как то, что говорю сейчас с тобой.

— Вы! А что будет, если я уничтожу мантию сейчас?

— Подумай сам. Ты оставишь Джеймса сиротой до срока.

— Но он будет жить!

— Конечно. До первой причины, которая погубит его, как и всех прочих смертных. Зато пока мантия у Джеймса, он почти неуязвим. И пока твой друг не знает о мантии, он свободен в своем выборе, как и все прочие. Видишь, насколько мудро рассудил его отец? Что выбрал бы ты?

— Я бы дал выбирать Джеймсу, а не держал все в тайне.

— Это в твоих силах. Я не могу тебе запретить.

— Эта ваша река! Я построю проклятую плотину и изменю русло.

— Слова Блэка! Жаль, старина Найджеллус не слышит. Я ему расскажу. Но, Сириус, сколько судеб тебе понадобится разрушить, чтобы повернуть весь мир в другую сторону? Согласится ли Джеймс на такую цену? Кстати, ты не первый, кто хочет повернуть реку вспять. Я знаю еще одного мага, который пытается. Но он делает это для себя.

Если бы директор сообщил, что приносит человеческие жертвы магловским богам, Сириус изумился бы меньше. Он потрясенно глядел на Дамблдора.

— Значит, Пожиратели Смерти...

— Кирпичики в плотине Волдеморта, о да! Однако у него явная нехватка строительных материалов. Есть много способов обмануть смерть, и Волдеморт ищет свой путь. Но конец всегда один. Река впадает в море, а мой прежний ученик закончит, как все.

— И вы предлагаете плыть по течению?

— Тебе не нравятся Пожиратели Смерти и то, что они делают?

— Еще бы!

— Мне тоже. И пока море не показалось впереди, мы вольны делать то, что нам по сердцу. Увлекательное приключение, Сириус, присоединяйся.

Сириус сощурился и церемонно ответил:

— К вашим услугам, сэр.

И солгал.

У Сириуса оставалось еще время рискнуть и позволить миссис Поттер обнять его, как она обнимала Джеймса. Может быть, даже несколько раз. И что-то сказать в ответ. Объятия своей матери Сириус помнил смутно.

Позже, в начале седьмого курса Дамблдор устроил им смотрины.

К тому времени Сириус уже давно тайком посмеивался над попытками директора провернуть что-то тайное в Хогвартсе, пока в этом самом Хогвартсе находится один ненормально везучий на чужие тайны гриффиндорец. Мухи на падаль и сладкое слетались медленней, чем Сириус по чистой случайности оказывался у директора на пути. Иногда, набравшись наглости, Сириус шутил:

— Как это вы обошлись без меня, сэр?

— Ты не наткнешься на то, что я не прячу, Сириус, — улыбался директор. — Отличная практика — держать все на виду и говорить правду.

«Только не всю», — добавлял Сириус про себя.

Некоторых посетителей директору приходилось прятать.

С одним из них Дамблдор встретился на берегу озера — в укромном уголке, который Сириус как раз выбрал, чтобы дать волю досаде.

Окончательно записавшийся в подкаблучники Джеймс три недели не находил свободного времени ни на кого, кроме Эванс. Он едва замечал существование Сириуса. На последнем занятии по ЗОТИ Сириус потерял голову и чуть не отделал Джеймса как Мерлин Нимуэ. А Джеймс его рассеяно поздравил с победой и поковылял к Эванс на негнущихся ногах. На крыльях любви полетел!

Ремус наблюдал за брачными танцами Джеймса с мечтательной улыбкой: ему больше не нужно было разрываться между обязанностями старосты и дружбой. Питер злорадствовал, глядя на Джеймса, и повадился исчезать по своим крысиным делам. А Сириус чувствовал себя, как магловская юла, которую завели и бросили...

— Нет, Альбус, — ветер донес до Сириуса чей-то грубый голос. — Эти не подходят, не годятся. Я отказываюсь с ними работать. И не пытайся меня отговаривать! Ты в моей работе не смыслишь даже на кнат. Этих забирай себе с потрохами. Это дети! Мне нужны парни, способные плясать под твою дудку и под дудку Министерства одновременно. Внимательные к деталям. Если не сдержанные, то хотя бы осторожные. Этих в Министерство? Они там наворотят! Одному нежные чувства застят белый свет. Сегодня такие застят, завтра эдакие... Что человек хороший, я понимаю. Но хорошего человека, Альбус, вместо доказательств к делу не пришьешь. Хороший человек годится только для того, чтобы отдать жизнь за других хороших людей да детишек растить. Для остального сноровка нужна и умение... Второй не дурак, но какой спрос с оборотня! Да и рохля он... не спорь! Коротышка — себе на уме, куда только глаза твои смотрят... Что? Талант добывать информацию? Ты в свои шпионские игры при Гриндевальде не наигрался? И вот еще, ты меня прости, мы сто лет знакомы, но если тебе приспичило сделать из живого человека прибор для определения погоды за бортом, используй его подальше от меня! Да! Я о Сириусе, мать его Вальбурга, Блэке. Мне в аврорате только таких и не хватает! Чтобы в бой шли не противника обезвреживать, а танцевать со смертью кадриль на глазах у закадычного дружка! Потому что в голову ему, Альбус, кто-то очень мудрый и старый вложил всякую мудрость, которой там еще полсотни лет быть не должно! И она туда-сюда там бродит под внешним давлением, как ртуть в термометре. Все! Ты меня до исподнего раздел, от сердца отрываю: вот тебе Лонгботтом, вот тебе Алиса. Пусть они их учат. Ты их обработал, ты за них и отвечаешь. А в аврорате их не будет. Вот где вы у меня все! Скоро горлом полезете. Будет работа — зови.

С полминуты Сириус, выбравшись из укрытия, глядел вслед удалявшемуся аврорскому плащу, пока странный гость не исчез из виду. Рассказать кому-то об услышанном Сириус так никогда и не решился.

 

**5\. В темпе, в темпе. Лонгботтомы**

 

Эванс привычно уселась на стол и болтает ногами, как малявка-первогодка. Волосы собраны в забавные хвостики, глазищи громадные... И правда, не оторвешься, если засмотрелся... Хитрюга и лиса!

Сейчас она хохочет:

— А ты у нее так сразу и спросил, Сириус? Напрямик?

— А что тут такого? Смотрю, стоит девчонка — тоненькая, серьезная, строго так кругом посматривает, воротничок до подбородка...

— Ты в детстве в Макгонагалл не влюблялся?

— Отстань, дай закончу... Что? Что ты смеешься? Да ладно! Все такие маглы вокруг расфуфыренные, глаза раскрашены до самых ушей, воротники вот такенные... Джим, ты ее хоть обними напоследок, она сейчас умрет от хохота! Большие такие воротники у всех. И все в этих самых джинсах, блестки еще там какие-то на задни... Эй! Не пинайся, я показываю где! И цвета! Джим, блузки таких оттенков — у меня глаз дергаться начал, веришь? Будто они сами — цветы, и пчел приманивают. Верхние пуговки расстегнуты, ноги в этих самых джинсах ви...

Мне еще тренироваться сегодня, Лили! Мне Фрэнк без твоей помощи все отобьет, подожди немного! Джим, понимаешь, видно, откуда ноги у них растут!

Нет, ну я так не могу рассказывать. Рем! Рем! Друг, спаси меня! Джим не может, он занят, а я хочу рассказать про по... Да что такое? Я про поезд хочу рассказать. Стоит эта девочка среди них, такая строгая, воротничок под горло, жакет на ней по такой жаре... по талии жакет, блузка белая и тут она вся такая — двумя руками перехватишь! Ой! Уй! Ну ты и зараза!

Стоит она, Рем, дружище, и я думаю: вот эта точно знает про поезд! Между прочим, Эванс, я прав был. Я у нее спросил, понимает ли она, как поезд работает, и она мне все рассказала. Классная девчонка! Полтора часа рассказывала, даже нарисовала мне картинку, смотрите. Вот ты, Джим, знаешь, как у нашего паровоза колеса устроены? А тут нарисовано. Спорим, я придумаю, как зачаровать паровоз? А внутри там, у паровоза, есть... Я книжку видел! Она мне в магазине книжку показала.

— Сириус, ты книжку купил?

— Нет, у меня магловских денег не было. Только и расстарался, что сделал ей такой же кофе, как там подавали... А потом она мне номер дала! Телефонный! Обещала про мотоцикл рассказать. А у паровоза внутри...

— Что там внутри, ты с Прюэттами обсудишь, Блэк!

А вот и аврор Лонгботтом!

— Кто прозевал, как я сюда зашел? Кто дежурит? Ремус, тебе две минуты. Сочиняешь внятное объяснение, как я сюда добрался и почему вы меня не заметили, разгильдяи. Я время засек. Лили, Джеймс — на позиции. Хочу видеть домашнее задание.

Я домашнее задание хочу видеть твое, Лили, а не семейный заговор. Где у тебя рука? Через стену видно, как ты станешь атаковать! Не подсказывай ему! Раз, два, три!

Ремус, как я сюда вошел? И почему ты еще в радиусе поражения? Шевели ногами, мозгами тоже шевели. Блэк, три минуты на объяснения, как именно Лили дает подсказки Джиму! Стоп! Намеренные подсказки, Блэк, последняя ее глупость не считается.

Ремус, я тебя не слышу. Питер, с тебя разбор всех ошибок Джеймса. В темпе, в темпе, мальчики!

У Лонгботтома некогда вздохнуть, но иногда Сириус успевает вставить слово:

— Алиса, признайся, существует ли способ сделать из твоего мужа нормального человека? Или придется идти путем, известным всем гриффиндорцам? Ты должна знать. Или он как домой доберется, так тоже — в темпе, в темпе?

И тут же вопит от ее прикосновения:

— А-а-а!

— А вот тут у тебя болит?

— У-у, что это было? Алиса? Мне сюда никто не попадал. Или это Фрэнк как посмотрит, так синяки образуются?

— Не дергайся. Это тебя, Сириус, приложило тем же, чем ты в стену швырнул. Некоторые предметы отскакивают, даже если швырять их магией. Неудачно, да? Не попал в противника — попал в себя. Ты ж чурбан, ты не отскочил, траекторию не прикинул на глаз. И теперь у тебя огромный такой фингал будет. Красавчик!

— Эй, ты меня полечишь? Сжалься надо мной, о святая сестра!

— Зеркало там, чары ты знаешь. В темпе, в темпе!

— А в Гриффиндоре говорили, что Фрэнк начинает думать, как нормальный человек, только тогда, когда у него ноги от выпивки отказывают! Твою... Ой! Ай! Не попала! Снова не попала! Уй!

— Почему ты спекся? Ты не так много умеешь, как я, но от природы быстрее. Ты шел впереди, почему спекся?

— Я в стену влетел!

— Ты посреди поединка не знал, что у тебя за спиной. Полный провал! А теперь к зеркалу! С таким фингалом про мотоцикл ты не услышишь! В темпе.

Лонгботтом думает слишком быстро.

— Расскажи мне, Сириус, почему Волдеморт неправ?

— Потому что он урод! Только глупец может верить, что Лили чем-то хуже меня!

— Совершенно бесполезный ответ. Ремус?

— Это вопрос целей и средств, Фрэнк. Оправдывает ли цель средства?

— Невразумительно. Волдеморт утверждает, что хочет блага для всех чистокровных волшебников. Что вы киваете? Питер, тебе сейчас справа прилетит! Справа! Смотри в обе стороны.

Утверждает это Волдеморт? Принимаем, что да.

Волдеморт утверждает, что волшебники получат выгоду от власти над маглами? Принимаем. И, наконец, Волдеморт утверждает, что Министерство не создает волшебникам наилучших условий для жизни.

Кто-то протестует? Что, Ремус? Язык заплетается? А это тебе, друг, дыхания не хватает, плохо бегаешь. Что? Сейчас не полнолуние, четыре лапы тебя не спасут.

Ах да! Понял тебя. Волдеморт обещает права и привилегии тем волшебным существам, которых Министерство держит в черном теле. В оплату за верность. Кто не согласен?

Блэк? Мысль пришла, а других там не встретила?

Ремус, как ты определишь цену обещанных Волдемортом благ, если все они в будущем? Как ты проверишь, что его цель не оправдывает избранные средства? Не слышу.

Ремус? В голову попали? А ты учись драться и думать в одно и то же время, и Сириус не будет попадать тебе в голову еще лет двадцать.

Питер? Питер? Стоп, по углам. Сириус — за тобой первая помощь Питеру.

Ремус, что там с Волдемортом? В темпе, Ремус.

— Он лжет, Фрэнк. Говорит, что маги должны править маглами, но не строит империю среди маглов, не захватывает втайне контроль над магловским правительством. Говорит, что чистокровные должны иметь привилегии, а на деле принимает всех, чью преданность способен удержать. Запугивание маглов и преследование маглорожденных не укрепляют наше общество, а ослабляют. Мы воюем друг с другом и тратимся на эту войну.

— И какой вывод?

— Заявленные цели не соответствуют средствам. Все его действия ведут только к власти над другими магами.

— Чьей власти?

— Его сторонников. И его самого.

— Где слабое место?

— Что он станет делать, когда власть возьмет? Будут ли они решать свои конфликты так, как решают конфликты сейчас?

— Стоп! Эванс, вывод?

— Те его сторонники, кому есть что терять, вот его слабое место.

— Похоже на правду. Немного... Ремус завтра не дерется. Такие мозги нужно беречь. Ремус завтра только бегает. Сириус! Почему у Питера нос скособочен? Что значит — «промахнулся»? Мимо носа? Исправляй. В темпе, в темпе.

После Фрэнка Сириус падает и спит, едва добравшись до подушки. Иногда он не добирается — падает на четыре лапы, пес псом, где-нибудь у Джеймса в гостиной. Собакам снятся отличные сны.

Однажды Сириус добрался до магловской девчонки — той, с поездом. Но не застал. И заснул у нее на пороге. С утра какие-то дети трепали его за уши, как обычного пса.

А еще он купил мотоцикл. И магловскую книжку про мотоцикл. В снах Сириус-пес задирает в небо морду и глядит на Сириуса, летящего на мотоцикле. Прямо по небу!

Отличные чары! Сириус-пес тоже хочет взлететь, но тут кто-то кричит: «По местам! Можно ли сбить мотоцикл? Чем? В темпе, в темпе!»

 

**6\. Прюэтты. Как молния**

 

Кто сказал, что они похожи? Сириус легко их различал с первого дня.

— По запаху ты нас чуешь, что ли? — смеется Фабиан.

Он сидит, поджав ноги, на полу директорского кабинета и разбирает что-то маленькое и хитро устроенное. Складывает рядом еще более мелкие детальки: какие-то колесики, винтики, крохотные стеклышки. Глядя на эти пальцы, ни за что не поверишь, что он так здорово дерется.

— Мы — ювелиры, — смеется Гидеон. — Все делаем ювелирно!

— Так вы же смотрите в четыре глаза и работаете в четыре руки.

— Ага, и думаем хором в две головы, Блэк! Где уж тебе угнаться.

— Я две ночи не спал, если вы не заметили. И принес вам наводку. А здесь вместо бравых бойцов два гоблина-переростка собирают вечный двигатель. А наводка моя тю-тю...

— Сириус, бросай магловские книжки!

— Станешь, как наш зять!

— Точно! Будешь утюги в радиоприемники переделывать.

— А что вы делаете?

— Одну полезную вещь для Дамблдора.

— Очень сильно секретную?

— А ты хотел бы быть в двух местах сразу?

— Отличная мысль, а как? То есть даже страшно представить, что будет, когда Дамблдор начнет появляться в двух местах сразу!

— А ты прыгни во времени назад. Недалеко. Но очень точно.

— Так точно, чтобы знать свои собственные действия до секунды.

— И вот вас двое...

— Два Сириуса Блэка!

— И оба работают на одну задачу!

— Один сторожит Малфоя на выходе из склада, а другой на входе.

— Вы про склад откуда знаете?

— Шутишь? Джеймс всем растрепал, что ты теперь лучший стрелок. Бьешь Малфоев в глаз без промаха.

— А Фрэнк отпускает, потому что у него принципы!

— У него одни принципы, а у нас — другие. Лучший убийца — это мертвый убийца, а не убийца, участвующий в переговорах.

— Вы мне обещали рассказать про Дамблдора одновременно в двух местах. Не увиливайте!

— Весь фокус в том, чтобы с собой не встретиться.

— Два Сириуса Блэка, но один никогда не видит второго!

— Три Сириуса Блэка...

— Фабиан, это он не потянет, это за троих думать надо!

— Я про двух директоров спрашивал и про свою наводку.

— Так вот, вас двое, один идет в Министерство, другой в засаду...

— Один в засаду, другой к жене!

— Один к Волдеморту, другой к Дамблдору!

— А третий — в библиотеку! Главное — чтобы первый помнил, что он, возможно, не один.

— Боггартова задница!

— Ого!

— У Дамблдора есть шпион?

— Или будет шпион. Как только первый Дамблдор догадается, что делает второй.

— Вы меня с ума сведете.

— Спорим, мы пойдем по твоей наводке, и Дамблдор будет все знать раньше, чем мы вернемся?

— Я не понимаю.

— Спорим? И проверим. За нами никто не ходит. Если Дамблдор узнает, значит, кто-то ходит за тобой.

— Кто-то из наших рассказывает все Дамблдору тайком?

— Скольких «наших» ты посчитал? Должен же директор за вами присматривать! Вы такие шустрые. И очень молодые. А некоторые еще очень ценные. Но самостоятельные до ужаса.

— Фрэнка на вас нет!

— Что ты скис, Сириус? Думай не о директоре, думай о деле. Директор решает, как жить другим, а ты решай за себя. Как жить.

— И как умереть.

— Вот не хотел бы я помереть случайно, Гидеон.

— У нас не выйдет, братец.

 

**7\. Питер. Время вышло**

 

Сириус спал. Ноги не держали его.

Последний раз толком он ел на чьих-то похоронах. Он хотел перечитать письма Лил, но не смог. Уткнулся в них носом. Теперь, во сне, ластился к ее рукам собачьей своей башкой.

— Нет, Сириус, — говорила Лил. — Сперва Джеймс сказал, что мантия теперь принадлежит Гарри. А только потом директор попросил ее у Джеймса.

Или не говорила, а писала?

Сириусу хотелось выть.

— Нет, Сириус, — говорила Лил и чесала его за ухом. — Джеймс увлекся волшебными палочками. Нашел после смерти Прюэттов какие-то бумаги и колдует теперь над палочками. Все равно мы никуда не выходим. Ты его знаешь, он если во что упрется, так уже до последнего. Ты слышал про Бузинную палочку?

Пес хотел проснуться. Но Сириус не мог.

— Где ты? — шептала Лил. — Где ты?

— Я везде успею — в нужное время и в нужное место!

— Только если правду прячут, Сириус. Мне страшно. Что если ее не прячут? Она у нас перед носом?

Пес завыл.

— Питер, — сказал чужой голос. — Ты готов? Я ждал достаточно. Ты хочешь при этом присутствовать? Хочешь посмотреть, как маг побеждает смерть и судьбу? Не испугаешься обряда?

— Я готов, — второй голос дрожал.

— Сегодня великая ночь, Питер. Сегодня Король-Остролист принесет в жертву Короля-Оленя, как и полагается в эту ночь. Твой друг годится в жертву?

— Он хороший человек. Хороший человек готов умереть за других.

— Ты решил правильно. Ты увидишь настоящую мощь магии. Я изменю мир, а ты, Питер, коснешься бессмертия.

— Магия — это могущество, мой господин.

Сириус проснулся.


End file.
